peacefandomcom-20200223-history
Resources
Non-Programmers Coders Decoders Documentors ASQ uses online resources that allows it to operate from any PC, any browser, eventually any mobile connection by using Webware Office Suites * ThinkFree * Goffice includes DTP File Hosting * Filefactory * Your File Search engines The idea of being able to search locally and net-wide (the difference will disappear) for open source resources is a large component of ASQ * Webos * Bittorrent search engine * Brainboost AI search engine * Creative Commons search non-copyright resources * Magpie early days for semantic searching * Online toolbox * Science on Linux * Security 'Search engine' for web addresses * Soople detailed Google searches * Source Code Search Engine * Speegle Search engine that speaks * YaCy P2P Web Search engine * Yahoo Creative Commons Yahoo creative Commons * XUL Google Editing Here we have different ways of editing programs online * Area edit * FCK Editor * Javascript editor written in javascript * HTML / CSS / Javascript Editor * Real time editor * WYSIWYG Editors Spreadsheets, grids and database ASQ will store data in a 3-dimensional grid (similar to a spreadsheet) in XML format allowing XLS to display in different ways * Numsum * Trim Spreadsheet * Spreadsheet implemented in javascript * XQuery XML Java database * google base Online dictionaries http://www.answers.com/ http://www.onelook.com/ http://www.bartleby.com/ http://www.thefreedictionary.com/ http://www.fdicts.com/ or typing bdefine: dictionary/b into Google Graphics * GEC Collaborative Drawing * Logo Generation * Scratchpad * Scribbler * WebSketch PIMS * PIM Utils * terminal from any browser Misc * Babel fish translation * Email the future * Generate spoken wav files * Get email from anywhere * Check website for up time * Radio stations * Throw away email address * Infinite Free Community Bandwidth * World Time * FTP from browser * Web to FTP * Large file by email pickup * virtual browsing * ICQ, Yahoo, IM etc from browser * Shorten URL * anon proxy browsing Programming ASQ is on line programming. Code is available and runs when written. Non-working forks become abandoned. Developing examples of this include On-Demand Javascript (Ajax), RIA, Atlas, Backbase, Tibet * Ajax backbase community edition development system. More Ajax Adaptive Path Tutorial Ajax examples 1 Ajax examples 2 Wired review Bindows commercial application * Ask Igor Experimental on line code debugger * Cactus grid computing * CPW Perl wiki allowing community members to change the wiki engine code * Flash Open Source wiki * Haxe Flashswf compiling language * Forth * Greasemonkey compiler * Javascript Interactive * iKnowthat.com "Botz" Botz a web based Logo-like application. Program your bot to draw, solve puzzles, and even battle other bots. Can also save your bots online and email them to others or challenge others to a battle. * Java compiler from browser * Java decompiler from browser * Javascript in Mozilla * Jython Python in a java applet. Developer now funded to continue development. * Laszlos Rich web experience development system * Lua Online * Open Source Java * OpenDX Visualisation of data * Parser creator * Javalution Scientific Java Library * Robot programming Combine Game and programming * Simkin user level programming (includes programming on a phone) * Swat] Open Source PHP widgets * Code snippet database * Wikipedia script bot Operating Systems * Free Fedora * Free Ubuntu Linux * Croquet * Linux from any browser Web Design * text to HTML * tooltips using javascript * Colour scheme picker Hardware * GPUSORT Using Graphic chips for processing * Laser scanner interface * Spectrum bandwidth Which Programming Languages are awaiting appraisal? * AGI AI * AI in Javascript * ARC * Autonomic programming * BOO * DotGNU * Flare XML based. Expect to be written August 2005 * Fuzzy Control Language * Groovy * Io * Java based * Learn to program (game players only) * OpenAI you know it makes sense * Opencyc * Parrot ~ new vitual machine (VM) for interpreted languages * Prado PhP based * Python is functional, elegant and easy to use * Qubiter Quantum compiler * Rebol commercial language (basic component free) * Scriptol PhP generator and useful tools * Spry * Squeak is a free Smalltalk. Creative potential and play methodology appreciated. Many design elements make it a potential integrated OS and programming environment * Titanium - Java Superset * Whirl * XUL Mozilla XML language. Currently being evaluated * Yaml XML based language * Zlogo to learn to program in half an hour (5-6 year old Windows users only) Unsorted resources * forth tutorial * AI * SashXB * Tactile3D * Flow based programming * Logic programming * Programming Languages Wiki * XWT running programs from a web page * XML RPC * Open Mind Intelligent software * Zero install running programs from the source * Graph generation with XML output * Programmers Stone * How To Design A Programming Language * Self Documenting TEX system for C and Java * Literate programming inclusive documentation * Programming Manifesto * Service-Oriented Architecture * Open CourseWare from MIT Non-Programmers Coders Decoders Documentors ---- Contact: @ Ed.Jason gmail.com ASQ WebSite Category:Programming